The present invention relates to a golf training aid such as a glove or band of flexible material which is worn by one hand of a golfer, for instance, on the right hand of a right-handed golfer, and for the purpose of training the golfer to keep his hands positioned correctly in respect to one another on the golf club.
The present invention is in the nature of an improvement over U.S. Pat. No. 2,782,422, which issued Feb. 26, 1957 and which teaches the use of a glove for the right hand of a right-handed golfer, which glove has an additional thumb portion secured to the palm of the glove that receives the thumb of the left hand of the golfer. While that glove did perform the functions for which it was designed, it did not ensure that the golfer would be reminded to hold his hands completely in the proper position relative to one another and would not indicate to the golfer when his left hand, for example, was opening up, particularly on the back swing, thereby tending to open up the face of the club.
Another example of the prior art is shown in the patent to Antonious U.S. Pat. No. 3,255,462, which issued June 14, 1966 which discloses a golf glove having a selectively attachable elastic band that may or may not be received around the base of the player's thumb.
Still another example of the prior art is shown in the patent to Roessler U.S. Pat. No. 2,852,779, issued Sept. 23, 1958, showing a strap 11 for holding the grip portion of a golf club against the player's hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,725,957, issued Apr. 10, 1973, to Shotmeyer, provides a single glove structure for both hands.